The present invention relates to a storage container and, more particularly, to a storage container for bathroom cleaning utensils.
A plunger is a common device that is used to release stoppages in plumbing. The tool consists of a rubber cup with an attached stick “shaft”, usually made of wood or plastic. The cup is pushed down against the drain opening, and either pressed hard into the drain to force air in, or is pushed down until the rubber cup is flattened, then pulled out, causing a vacuum. The intent is to loosen or break up a clog caused by excessive material in the drain. A toilet brush may be used to clean the inside of the toilet bowl.
The toilet brush and the plunger tend to be unsightly in a bathroom. Further, after using a toilet brush and plunger, the devices are wet. Therefore, toilet water may drip off of the toilet brush and plunger and onto the toilet and/or the floor. Further, when stored in a compartment, the water may build up around the plunger and toilet brush, facilitating the growth of bacteria.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that provides for a more sanitary method of using and storing a toilet brush and plunger.